


Цикл

by KoTana_Poltergeist



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Animals, Dark, Gen, Horror, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoTana_Poltergeist/pseuds/KoTana_Poltergeist
Summary: Виктор находит на своем участке мертвых животных. На первый взгляд, в этом нет ничего странного. Скорее всего, это проделки соседских хулиганов, не так ли?..





	Цикл

**Author's Note:**

> Быстро придумал - быстро воплотил.  
> Будь это фильм - уложился бы в короткометражку.

Проснувшись еще до мелодичного сигнала будильника, Виктор посчитал начало дня удачным. На циферблате 7:52, но пасмурный утренний свет уже проникал сквозь жалюзи, словно его приглашали. Виктор не приглашал, однако и противиться утру не собирался, с кряхтением выбираясь из постели.  
Пока мужчина аккуратно складывал одеяло и переодевался из любимой клетчатой пижамы в повседневную одежду, прошли недостающие восемь минут, и будильник напомнил о себе.  
Торопливые шаркающие шаги сообщили о приближении хозяина, на кнопку опустился палец, и будильник смолк.  
Утро наступило официально.

Воскресение позволяло неторопливо попивать чай из привычной кружки со сколом и глядеть в кухонное окно на отдаленные участки соседей. Дом Виктора стоял особнячком, чуть дальше в поле от остальных зданий поселка, и мужчину это абсолютно устраивало, хотя когда-то пришлось попотеть с коммуникациями. Вполне возможно, что однажды поле перестанут вспахивать, засевать, и застроят, окружив обособленца. Такие далекие времена хозяин дома не любил прогнозировать.  
Хватало ближайших задач: сходить на почту и узнать, не затерялась ли где квитанция за электричество с прошлого месяца. Предпочитая всё оплачивать вовремя, Виктор крайне не любил подобные казусы. Хорошо, что почта открыта именно сегодня, в воскресный день, учитывая ее хаотичный график.  
Помытая кружка отправилась на сушилку, а Виктор — в ванную комнату, придать себе приличный вид. Он почистил зубы, попытался привести в порядок пучок седоватой соломы на голове, сдался и решил, что сквозняк на улице все равно уничтожил бы его потуги.

Позвякивая ключами в кармане, мужчина перешагнул порог дома и замер с выражением легкой досады на лице. Эту эмоцию спровоцировала неожиданная находка на краю крыльца, в углу простых перил. Там лежал мертвый кот.  
Пришлось прикрыть дверь, не запирая, и приблизиться к маленькому трупу для выяснений. Не кот, кошка, и померла явно всего-то с пару часов назад. Удачное же место она для этого выбрала.  
Все еще негодуя, мужчина отправился в сарай за подходящим инструментом. О да, он вовсе не собирался оставлять кошку дожидаться своего возвращения с почты, ведь к тому времени апрельская погода вполне могла разыграться, выдать солнце и тепло, а рой мух на крыльце мало кого обрадует.

Отточенное, но все же чуть тронутое ржавчиной лезвие лопаты методично взрезало землю под кустом смородины. В получившуюся прямоугольную ямку мертвая кошка поместилась идеально. Следовало закапывать, но что-то смущало, наверно то, что труп еще не уподобился трупу в полной мере, и выглядел так, словно зверь просто спит. Виктор помедлил в сомнении, но коснулся пальцами белого кошачьего горлышка. Холодное, ни дыхания, ни пульса.  
Мужчина принес кусок картона, накрыл им мертвечину, как крышкой, и быстро закидал землей, пристроив сверху кусок дерна, после чего вернул инструмент в сарай, помыл руки и поспешил в поселок.

Вопреки расписанию, почтовое отделение оказалось запертым, так что поход, можно сказать, получился бесполезным. Ощущая свежий виток щиплющей досады, Виктор зашел в магазин и потратился на новые лампочки — в сарае не включилась, следовало заменить. Подумав, докупил себе вафель к чаю, и отправился домой неторопливым шагом, уделяя внимание расползающимся по небу облакам и робким ранним лучам солнца, скользящим меж ними.

Едва скрипнув калиткой, мужчина чуть не врезался носом в пролетающую жирную муху. В голову почти сразу прыгнуло воспоминание о кошке, но уверенность в том, что она зарыта хорошо, не пошатнулась. Бесцельно проводив муху взглядом, человек понял, куда та стремилась — к своим подругам, что вились над чем-то маленьким в углу у забора. С неприятными подозрениями Виктор отправился туда, и узрел причину возбуждения насекомых — дохлую крысу с блеклыми обсиженными глазами. Изо рта животного натекла мерзкая лужица, словно крысу чем-то отравили. Мухи танцевали на засохшей субстанции, не стыдясь вползать в приоткрытую крысью пасть.

Выкапывая яму прямо у забора, Виктор размышлял о том, что скорее всего отравленная крыса умерла здесь вчера, если судить по ее состоянию, и ночью ее, возможно, вкусила кошка, отравившись следом. Тело крысы казалось нетронутым, но мало ли как хищница могла его попробовать, вдруг хватило полизать. Очень ядреный яд…

Еще не отстучало десять часов утра, а Виктор, уже дважды совершивший внеплановые похороны, начал сомневаться в том, что день продолжится хорошо. Обманчиво-удачное утро почти забылось, когда мужчина, смазав петли калитки и отправившись возвращать масленку в сарай, обнаружил за этим самым сараем среди белесо-бирюзовых зародышей лопухов очередное мертвое существо. На сей раз это был крот, если верить массивным лапам с когтями, и Виктор лишь задался про себя вопросом, какого черта происходит. Всё утро шастая вокруг да около сараюшки он практически не мог не заметить черную шкурку с язвами, кишащих мух.  
«Это розыгрыш», — наконец догадался он. — «Соседской молодежи нечем заняться, решили поиздеваться над одиноким стариком. Насобирали дохлятины и подкидывают, пока не вижу. Наверняка еще снимают это все на камеру, чтобы потом выложить куда-то там».  
Мужчина не сомневался, что ради масштабного прикола и интернетного одобрения молодые хулиганы способны шмыгать вокруг его усадьбы с самого рассвета в воскресение. Так себе занятие, считал он, но в юных мозгах оно вполне могло казаться годным.

«Я вас прищучу с поличным», — решил про себя Виктор, после чего больше часа с независимым видом бродил меж лысых кусов по сухому газону участка, то и дело заглядывая то в дырки забора, то укромные местечки из веток, честно пытался найти спрятанную шпионскую технику. Не представляя, как она может выглядеть, хозяин огорода все равно ничего не нашел, кроме нескольких принесенных ветром и птицами мусорин. Хотя бы прибрался.

В 13:06 человек отдыхал на кухне после прослушивания новостей и прогноза погоды. Завтрашний день обещали дождливым, что похоже на правду — небо опять плотно затянуло, а в форточку влетал сквозняк с запахом близкой непогоды. Слушая неприятную и напрягающую музыку, явно сочиненную наркоманом во время ломки, Виктор морщился и хрустел вафлями, стараясь заглушить радио. Выпечка оказалась невкусной, и это чертовски расстроило без того взвинченного мужчину. Его сверлящий взгляд неотрывно гулял по видимому участку сада за окном, выискивая хулиганов.  
Никого не было. Пролетел очередной гонимый ветром пакет.  
Мрачно нахмурившись неудаче, мужчина выключил радио, смел с клеенки крошки, и стряхнул их в раковину. Он полоскал кружку под мощной струей из крана каких-то двадцать секунд, и этого хватило невидимым моральным уродам, успевшим подкинуть очередное животное.

Выбежав на крыльцо и замерев, мужчина прислушался, но ничего подозрительного не застал. Новый труп оказался большим котом в той стадии разложения, когда шерсть уже отваливается кусками, а мелкие личинки дружно точат мягкие ткани органов. Жизнь кипела внутри мертвого кота, отчего мерещилось, будто его шкура ходила волнами. Это не было правдой, конечно же.  
Пятясь и оглядываясь, Виктор прокрался в сарай за лопатой. С инструментом наизготовку он обошел вокруг сперва сарай, потом весь дом. Никого. Кошачий труп никуда не убежал за это время, потому удостоился чести быть похороненным под тем же кустом смородины, что и первый сегодняшний покойник. Если бы Куст обладал подобным человеческому сознанием, наверняка очень удивился бы обилию весьма странных удобрений.

Виктор сменил тактику — теперь он чинил покосившийся флюгер и латал черепицу на крыше, что позволяло держать под наблюдением весь двор сразу. Замечательная стратегия! Ни единая душа не сумела бы проскользнуть теперь, когда грозный глаз хозяина стережет свое добро неотрывно.  
Песочно-буроватого цвета газоны простирались вокруг дома, как упаковочная бумага из неоткрытой сегодня почты. Черная битумная черепица казалась вулканическим островом среди сухого травянистого озера.  
«Или свеженаваленным курганом».

Мертвое животное.  
По спине человека отчетливо прошел холод, спровоцированный отнюдь не усилившимся на высоте ветром. Потому что мужчина отвел взгляд всего на миг, приставляя к черепице очередной гвоздик, а когда поднял глаза, то в задней части двора, на пустом картофельном поле увидел нечто, раскинувшееся в неестественной для живого существа позе.  
Почти не отрывая взгляда от трупа, Виктор приколотил остатки черепицы и слез с крыши, все еще ощущая глубоко в пищеводе мешающий нормально дышать холодный нервный ком.  
Странная тварь оказалась мертвой таксой с отгнившими ушами и развороченными челюстями. Длинное тельце было перекручено немыслимым образом, словно его пытались отжать после стирки, и Виктор невольно почувствовал, как его желудок делает попытки вывернуться точно так же. По большей части от тошнотворного запаха, распространяемого падалью. Сырое бурое месиво, когда-то служившее животному мышцами, теперь походило на раскисшую кашу и не привлекало даже мух.

«Что происходит?» — вопрос бесперебойным метрономом стучал под крышкой черепа, пока Виктор орудовал лопатой. Закончив для вонючей таксы глубокую яму, мужчина помедлил и с кривой усмешкой взялся копать вторую. Едкий горячий пот каплями стекал на вытаращенные глаза, а не менее едкий, но холодный промочил рубашку на спине, и она прилипла к коже. — «Что происходит?»

Вторая яма пустовала недолго, после обеденного перерыва в нее отправился хомяк. Похожий на заготовку к чучелу — шкурка и кости, — грызун обнаружился с той стороны участка, куда мужчина опасливо зашел первый раз за день. Казалось, будто трупик хомяка ждал его там по меньшей мере месяц.

В 16:36 Виктор покинул свою территорию, потому что больше не хотел на ней находиться. Было жутковато от непонимания происходящего, душно.  
Тяжело вздыхая, человек побрел в поселок, опасливо косясь на придорожную канаву, словно оттуда помимо репейника могли выглянуть все его закопанные звери. Почему-то не птицы, не земноводные, лишь млекопитающие. Если бы посреди огорода внезапно материализовалась тухлая рыба, Виктор смог бы хотя б предположить, что ее туда уронила пролетающая птица, но странное происшествие не собиралось становиться понятнее.  
Словно животные сами приходили в сад, умирали и скоропостижно подвергались разложению.  
Вот только идущими мужчина их не заставал. Он вообще в первый раз видел все это зверье, а, значит, оно даже не соседское.

Почта так и не думала открывать свои двери. Виктор постоял перед равнодушным магазином и побрел обратно, спинывая из-под ног мелкие камешки. Сквозняк гнал перед ним вдоль дороги пылевые вихри, чем-то напоминающие тени сгорбившихся людей.  
Солнце второй раз за день выглянуло сквозь тучи и прохладно погладило Виктора по щетинистой щеке блеклыми лучами. Мужчина усмехнулся, тоже второй раз за день, ведь солнце было похоже на него — такое же седое и уставшее. Возможно, ему тоже не хотелось возвращаться домой.

Обойдя весь свой прямоугольный участок снаружи в поисках заборных дыр, мужчина остался разочарован — ограда крепкая, кошкам точно не просочиться, не говоря о хулиганах.  
Перепаханное поле зияло в небо голой землей и как будто смотрело на человека с укоризной: «Долго будешь здесь топтаться? Уже вечер, темнеет».  
Виктор со вздохом послушно отправился к калитке. Дорожка к дому пустовала от падали, и это вселяло робкую надежду.  
«Твою мать», — счастье кончилось так же быстро, как и началось, потому что на крыльце мужчину встретила дохлая кошка. Другая, нежели утром, и вроде бы рыжая, если верить остаткам шерсти на мумии со вздутым пузом. Пока Виктор смотрел на нее, брюхо тихо лопнуло и вывалило прелые гнилостные потроха и, кажется, трупики котят, от которых в сумраке клубился пар. Тошнотворная вонь выжала из глаз слезы, или же человек заплакал от бессилия перед творящейся паранормальной чертовщиной.  
А еще он вспомнил, что забыл поменять лампочку в сарае.

В 19:12 Виктор сидел дома и безразлично жевал холостяцкие макароны на ужин. Пустые и пресные, они проваливались в глотку безо всякого чувства насыщения, как будто сырая туалетная бумага, скомканная для пущей убедительности.  
На сегодня всё — Виктор твердо решил, что не выйдет из дома, и пускай трупы в саду генерируются хоть до утра. Как они это там делают, собираются из воздуха, проростают из-под земли? Наплевать. Спина и плечи глухо ноют от целого дня незапланированной работы с лопатой, ведь мужчина уже не молод, ему действительно приходилось основательно готовиться к физическим нагрузкам. А завтра он позвонит, куда надо, и вызовет… врача. Да. Иначе, как разбушевавшимися галлюцинациями, сегодняшний денек не объяснить, и медик должен подтвердить это.

Синеющий вечер за окном сгустился до черноты, когда Виктор включил настольную лампу и присел рядом с книгой. Зашуршали подрумяненные временем ломкие страницы с мелким текстом. Любимая книга, спутница жизни, была издана больше полувека назад, и сохранилась неплохо для изделия, часто таскаемого во внутреннем кармане одежды, близко к телу. Некоторые страницы были приклеены скотчем, на других стершиеся знаки аккуратно дописаны черной ручкой. Пальцы, казалось, знали наизусть текстуру бумаги, и мужчина завороженно водил мозолистыми подушечками по страничным полям, слушая шорох, отчего не сразу сообразил, что за посторонний звук вмешался в его вечер.  
Грохот на крыше. Будто кто-то лазил там, поскользнулся и упал плашмя на скат.

«А вот и дневные хулиганы!» — осознание придало сил, и наполненный жаждой мести мужчина бесшумно скакнул вглубь коридора. Появился он оттуда уже с фонариком и деревянной дубинкой, хранившейся в спальне на случай внезапных гостей. Надо же, пригодилась!  
Черный ход с кухни всегда хорошо запирался, но сейчас Виктор открыл дверь легко, в порыве праведного гнева вылетая в сад. Оглянувшись на скат крыши, мужчина увидел пустую сторону, но не отчаялся, и поспешил к «лицевому» склону, где, однозначно, и притаились вечерние гости.  
Дальнейшее зрелище повергло хозяина в немой шок.  
По склону крыши, по отремонтированной черепице, медленно сползала туша большой собаки.  
Блестели в луче фонарика осколки торчащих ребер и маслянистый черный след, что тянулся за падалью от самого конька крыши.  
Как собака там очутилась? Упала с неба?

Оцепенение человека закончилось лишь одновременно с путем трупа, который достиг края крыши и шмякнулся оземь. Виктор шевельнул холодной рукой, опуская свет. Мертвая овчарка улыбалась безгубой мордой, окруженная ореолом развалившихся черных внутренностей. Глазницы казались порталами в глубины мертвой туши, из которых вот-вот вылезет что-то не менее мерзкое, чем вся ситуация в целом.  
В сарае опять не горел свет, и это значило, что проблемы не с лампочкой, а с патроном.  
Ох черт, скорее бы утро.  
Деревянный черенок лопаты теплом прыгнул в ладонь, словно за день он накопил энергию от своего владельца… так думал Виктор до тех пор, пока не сообразил, что это его пальцы ледяные и еле сгибаются. Что крайне скверно, ведь надо вырыть большую яму — огромная тухлая в двойном смысле падаль прямо перед входом разила запахом наповал. Мужчина признавался себе, что не сможет спать, пока не избавится от овчарки, которая улыбается и ждет прибытия кого-то нехорошего из порталов своих глаз.

Яма должна была получиться огромной, почти что с человеческую могилу размером. Виктор копал ее под метроном грохочущего в перепонках пульса, но в голове пусто и глухо темнело отсутствие всяких мыслей.  
Он мог бы признаться, что никогда раньше не видел этих животных, но отчего-то они казались ему родными.  
Земля тянулась разогретым пластелином, многотонным весом оттягивая лопату, заставляя мышцы вымотано трепетать. Когда края могилы поднялись до колен, мужчина решил, что хватит с него, он больше не сможет. А ведь еще надо тащить собаку и закапывать.

Обглоданный голый позвоночник животного крутился и мешал, цепляясь за любую неровность почвы и траву. Виктор сквозь толстые прорезиненные перчатки, выдерживающие агрессию крыжовника, ощущал гнилостность плоти, которую погружал на мешок, чтобы докатить тело до ямы.  
Когда он волочил собаку на похороны, то явственно ощущал затылком ее улыбку.

Труп пришлось накрыть сверху мешком, иначе прервать контакт с глазницами не получалось. Хотелось бы вздохнуть спокойно, когда жуткая морда исчезла из видимости, но Виктор уже не был уверен в том, что вообще дышит. Ему казалось, что его легкие состоят из вони гниющего тела, и что сам он пропитан ароматом смерти насквозь, не спасет никакой душ.

Сквозь вечернюю тьму на часах в гостиной электронный циферблат показывал 23:52, а Виктор не смотрел на время, потому что медленными методичными движениями отмывал руки, очень тщательно и с большим количеством обеззараживающего жидкого мыла.  
Как же сильно он устал. Выматывающий день. Даже любимая пижама не радует, хоть и обнимает мягкими складками в воистину утешающем жесте.

На пороге спальни мужчина с досадой замер, узрев взъерошенное одеяло и решив, что со всеми сегодняшними приключениями он забыл застелить кровать.  
Через секунду вспомнил, что не забыл. Он застилал.  
Кто-то трогал его постель этим вечером.  
Судя по складкам одеяла, кто-то находился сейчас в его постели!

Виктор сделал три бесшумных шага спиной вперед и, оказавшись в коридоре, вооружился оставленными там дубинкой и фонариком. Он готов был навалять кому угодно, окажись под одеялом хоть бандит с автоматом наизготовку. У Виктора выдался явно более адовый денек, чем у какого-то взломщика, и повод отвести душеньку пришелся весьма кстати.  
Мужчина на цыпочках крался по собственной спальне, радуясь тому, что просолившиеся от пота носки все еще крадут звук его шагов. В полуметре от постели Виктор резко ускорился, включив фонарик и одновременно замахиваясь дубинкой.  
В первую секунду человек понял одно — у лежащего в кровати очень широко распахнутые большие темные глаза.  
В следующий миг Виктор осознал, что глядит в глазницы человеческого черепа, почти лишенного кожи, за исключением седого пучка на голове. Еще мгновение спустя рука с дубинкой сама, против воли мужчины, потянулась подцепить и откинуть одеяло. Из горла вырвался беззвучный выдох.

В кровати покоился вросший в постельное белье скелет в клетчатой пижаме Виктора.


End file.
